


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 'imagine ur fav character & you under the mistletoe', F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin plays a practical joke on the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> bless imagine-your-fav-character for existing because this is how I got the idea

Arin just had to fucking hang up mistletoe around the office.

It was December and he'd decided to deck the halls. He'd bought garland and dumb Christmas Tree stickers to put up on the walls, mini Santa Claus bobble heads were scattered throughout the office, and, yes, there was lots of mistletoe. But considering there were 4 dudes out of 5 people in the office, it was a bit awkward. He seemed to strategically place it wherever specific pairs of people often bumped together, and it did lead to some interesting encounters. There were a lot of "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT ROSS"s throughout the area, and also a lot of "FUCK YOU ARIN HANSON"s. One specific accidental pair was made at the end of the day in the office.

I'd been at the Grump Space all day with everybody because at 8 that morning Danny had texted me "Wake up, we're heading to the G.S. together!" Had I ignored this and stuffed my face back into the pillow, I probably wouldn't have left with bright red cheeks, but I decided to tag along.

"Dan, are you gonna drive me back to my place or what?" I called out to empty space; he seemed to have disappeared. Not more than 10 seconds later, however, he made a very startling appearance. Somehow the lanky, clumsy, explosive-haired man had snuck behind me, and as I wandered about the area, I almost had a heart attack as he grabbed my shoulders unexpectedly. I let out a shriek and turned backwards to see him already slouched over with laughter. "What the actual fuck?!"

"You should have seen your face!" Dan managed to say between laughs. I sighed and gave him a gentle kick in the shins.

"Are you getting me back to my place before 2017 or do I have to walk?" I asked him annoyedly once the final bursts of laughter had left him and he was standing there, half-panting and half-giggling.

"That was gold," he mumbled as he grabbed his keys from his pockets and started to walk towards the exit. However, as he turned the knob, it wouldn't seem to open. "What?" He turned it again but it didn't budge. Meanwhile, I noticed a small green leafy thing dangling from the ceiling at the top of my vision.

"Uh, Danny?" I said slowly as I looked upwards.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to look upwards."

He did so after a moment's hesitation and said, "Fuck." It was, indeed, mistletoe. "Fucking Arin!" As he said this, horribly stifled laughter came from outside the door. "Arin, you fucking open this door!"

 "Not until you two kiss!" came the muffled, obviously amused reply from the other side of the door. Danny kicked the door in frustration.

After a moment, he sighed, "Let's find another exit."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," came a voice from behind them.

"GOD DAMMIT BARRY!" Dan and I shouted at the same time. We both yelled strings of curses at the people essentially forcing us to kiss before turning back to each other.

"Well..." I mumbled a few seconds later. "Looks like we kinda have to do this."

"Yeah, let's get this over with." He leaned down a little bit to get his face level with mine and took a quick peck on the cheek. "Now can we leave?"

"Nope!" said Arin from outside.

"Arin, I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"You can do whatever but you have to kiss first!"

"Fine! Whatever..." Dan mumbled. Again he leaned down a little bit and took a deep breath. "Barry, you better not fucking take a picture of this or else I'm gonna edit a knife into your face," he threatened, before taking my face in his hands and kissing me.

 

There were two things I learned that night.

1\. Danny Sexbang is a great kisser.

2\. Never trust Arin Hanson in December.


End file.
